


Ezekiel dies

by SteelSpectre



Series: Ezekiel Dies [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Rabies, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelSpectre/pseuds/SteelSpectre
Summary: ok so basically ezekiel dies





	Ezekiel dies

hey gusy its me XxDuncanFuckerxX uwuwuwu today iM PosTIng ezekiel dying fanfiction yayaayayay!!!

 

ezekiel walked up to mr. duncan who was doing some totally illegal things like murdering gwen !!! he say to the duncans "hello eh why are you doing this mr. doncen" 

the duncin repliess saying "fuck you shithead im playing fortnite"

then they had an epic fight and ezekiel did the fusion dance with a rabid squirrel so he could give duncan rabies but unfortunately the dunacan was rabiosexual so he just jerked off to having rabies and then the rabjes ezekiel had while fused with squirrel killed him

"this is so sad alexa play fortnitecito" the wild duncan said as he also died from rabies.


End file.
